Another Week Another Demon
by HettyScetty97
Summary: A lazarus demon attacks the sisters then recruits another one to help him weaken Piper. There are a few o/c's and of course some familiar faces from the shows. I don't own Charmed, the rights belong to Aaron Spelling. I only own the plot and the o/c's nothing else. Rated T just in case. :)
1. Chapter 1

Another Week Another Demon

a/n: Okay so this might be a bad idea, but it might also be a good one. What if Piper was paralysed and decided to go down the route of physics rather than cooking. So we have Piper with her normal powers, but she can't walk and she knows how to remotely access a telescope. Anyway, based on season 4 in the blissful period where Phoebe and Cole were Married before the sources coronation and Cole is not the source. The word for this chapter is prelate, which means bishop or other churchman of high rank. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 1

Piper was in her office, or rather in her work station trying to figure out what is on the inside of a nebula (a baby star). Unfortunately for her, this required remote access to the telescope on the international space station. And that was something she couldn't get without permission, or risking a prison sentence. So as you can guess Piper was stuck. Instead she started to work on a theory in her other chosen field of experimental physics. This was mainly working with lasers and right before she hit the on switch of her laser her phone rang. Pulling down her safety goggles Piper answered her phone.  
"Hello."  
"Hey sis it's me. Cole and I were wondering if it's okay for you to come home. We were jumped by a demon."  
"What did he look like?" Piper asked switching on the lights.  
"I think he was skeletal. Not really sure though. How quickly can you get outside?" Phoebe asked her. Piper checked her watch.  
"It should take no more than five minutes Pheebs. Wait did you come to the University before calling me."  
"Piper, there is a really dangerous demon on the loose you might want to hurry and out here."  
"Fine see you five minutes." Piper hung up and put her goggles on the table before grabbing her jacket and laptop (which was in it's bag) leaving the room. On the way out she seen the principle of the University. "Hey, I need to work from home for the rest of the day, so I will email you if anything comes up on the paper I'm working on." Piper said to him and he nodded at her before letting her go out of the door.

Finally Piper made it to her sister. "Hey Pipes what took you so long."  
"I had to clear up some equipment that I was using, then I ran into my boss." Phoebe nodded in understanding. Her boss Elise wasn't much happier than Piper's when it came to the sisters' unexplained absences over the years or in Phoebe's case weeks. "So can we hurry up and get home so that we can check the book. I already called Paige, and it is Leo's day off."  
"I know he was going to meet me for lunch in the cafeteria." Piper told her sister.  
"You have been eating in that cafeteria since you were writing your first doctorate in physics and you still do, what is wrong with you." Phoebe commented.  
"Can I once again remind you two that we there is a demon trying to kill you." Cole interjected as he lifted Piper into the car. Phoebe put her wheelchair in the boot of the car and climbing into the drivers' seat.

Paige was in the attic when they got there. "Hey Phoebe, just checking the book. What took you guys so long?" She asked. Piper placed her laptop on the sofa before going over to the book.  
"Are you sure you seen it Phoebe, Skeletal alone is not enough to pin down a single demon, there are plenty who are between life and death." Piper commented bringing the book down to her level and placing it on her lap. "We might be searching for a while, someone make some coffee. And wake up Leo we may need him to visit the elders." Piper flicked through the pages as Phoebe went to make coffee.

Leo came up. "We might need you sorry for waking you up." Phoebe told him.  
"It's okay, I was going to get up to meet my lovely wife anyway." He responded, Piper smiled at him sarcastically from the other side of the room. "Piper are you okay?" He asked her.  
"I'm fine, I was about to finalize my experiment with the massive laser in my lab." Piper responded.  
"I want a job where I get to play with lasers." Paige said in a mocking tone.  
"Then write a doctorate in physics." Piper commented laughing a little. "Sorry." She said when she realised that it was mean to say that.  
"It's alright you were just joking Piper." Paige smiled. "A laser in my hands probably wouldn't have been a good thing." The two sisters laughed at that and Piper turned the page on the book of shadows again.  
"Piper wait that's him." Piper read into herself.  
"You said that he was skeletal. This thing isn't skeletal at all." Piper complained. "In fact the only way to vanquish him is to bury his remains in a cemetery or he will continue to resurrect himself."  
"It says here that he isn't immune to a witches powers, so all we would have to do is let you blow him up and then bury him." Paige took the book from Piper as she read.  
"If he was buried though, who let him out?" Phoebe asked. Cole put his arms around his new wife.  
"Maybe it was the seer, she was pretty mad when we got married in a ceremony of light. I think she thought I was going to be the next source or something."  
"Does she even have the power to resurrect one of these demons. It says here that as a breed they resurrect. If there is more than one then it might be a problem."

* * *

Meanwhile the Lazarus demon was looking for the sisters as he was walking around the city trying to find them. It was important that they didn't find him before he was ready as they would probably take him straight to the cemetery. He thought about what he knew about the Charmed Ones and smiled. One of them was confined to a wheelchair. It would be easy to stage an accident for her at work or anywhere for that matter, but he didn't have the power to cause her pain the way he was planning to. He was going to need some help with that. So he shimmered out to the demonic market to recruit someone who did have the power to manipulate Piper in the way that he was wanting.

He found a demon that was willing to do just that and the next day said demon stalked Piper as she set about getting permission to use the telescope again. She had heard of another astrophysicist that was doing the same research as her, and that whoever it was had run into the same problems as Piper had herself. So she found their contact details and was attempting to see if the physicist was willing to join up with her to publish the paper. "Hello, this is Dr. Piper Halliwell, I work for the University of San Francisco and I heard that you were having some trouble gaining access to the international space stations telescope. I am also working on nebulas and was wondering if you would like to work together on the paper." Piper grabbed a pen off of the cluttered desk and wrote down the date and time that they were both available for.

The demon made his move when the conversation was finished. He used his powers to access the flow of information and oxygen into Piper's mind. Piper still didn't realise that the demon was there and fell unconscious in her wheelchair. Feeling the need to make the situation worse the unknown demon tipped her over. He then induced a seizure before shimmering away just in time as the door to her lab opened. A friend, Micheal, that worked with her was coming to ask if she wanted to get some lunch. "Oh my God, Piper." He said running to her side when he seen her on the floor thrashing about. Pulling out his phone he called an ambulance to get there as soon as possible. Michael had been friends with Piper since they were studying physics together in college themselves. And had always been good friends. They had even set each other up with different guys throughout the years.

Later on in the hospital Piper's eyes slowly opened and she took in the scene before her. Lifting her hand to her head she felt someone place it back down by her side. "Try to stay still Pipes. Leo is on his way with your sisters.  
"Michael?" She asked weakly. "What happened?" Michael smiled at the simple question.  
"The doctor said that you had a seizure. You should be alright, but they want to keep you here overnight." He told her. As he finished his sentence Leo's form appeared at the door.  
"Piper honey, how are you feeling?" He asked walking over and giving her a kiss.  
"Weak, tired. That's about it." Leo smiled at his wife as she attempted to sit herself up.  
"Piper, the doctor said that he wanted to run some tests, and that you have to sit still until he can figure out why this happened." Michael explained that. Leo nodded silently and sunk into one of the chairs. He was scared, sacred that this was an ongoing problem that he couldn't fix. Paige and Phoebe entered with coffee. "Hey, thanks for calling the ambulance Michael. How's Alistair?" Phoebe asked. Michael explained that Alastair was the best husband a man could have. And that he was more worried about Piper than Alister.  
"It was lucky you came in when you did, might not have found Piper if never." Paige told him. Michael nodded he looked at Piper.  
"I guess that was just my fate." He said jokingly. Piper laughed. She had always appreciated how he could always turn the situation around and make it funny. Piper felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier until she settled down into a peaceful sleep.

a/n: Not very long but it wasn't bad for a first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Another Week Another Demon

a/n: I cannot stop thinking about this, I am really inspired for this one. Begins where the last chapter finished off. The word for this chapter is easel. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 2

The doctor came into the room and began to give Piper those tests. He gave her paper and told her to do silly things like write down her name, her profession draw basic shapes like circles and squares, basic things like that, that most people would take for granted. Fortunately Piper was able to do all of the things he asked her to do. And unfortunately the doctor still wanted her to stay in the hospital for the next couple of days.

That night visiting hours were almost over and Michael and Leo had stayed with Piper for most of the day. When the doctor had confirmed that she was okay to move around a little Piper had taken it upon herself to sit herself up. Michael was in her chair moving himself backwards and forwards. "Watch you don't fall out of that. It hurts I should know." Piper said.  
"I'm sure I'll be fine." He answered with a smile. Piper smiled back and Leo came back in from the bathroom.  
"Hey honey, do you want anything to eat while I'm downstairs?" He asked. Piper nodded.  
"I'll have whatever your having, take some money out of my purse." Leo looked at Michael and asked if he wanted anything. Michael said that he would go with Leo because he didn't know what he wanted. They left Piper by herself unaware that our unknown demon had caused this and then come back for more.

He shimmered in and seen Piper pick up her laptop. "Hello witch." He called out to her.  
"Oh crap." Piper said trying her best to blow her up and not getting anywhere. She put her laptop back on the nearby chair and proceeded to blow him up. The demon shimmered out again and reappeared beside her, before Piper could react the demon put his hand on Piper and shimmered out before he could be stopped.

Back at the manor Phoebe and Paige were still working on getting rid of the lazarus demon. Paige was scrying with his blood and Phoebe was making a new potion to vanquish him that would stop him from resurrecting long enough to bury him in the cemetery. Paige put down the scrying materials. "I'm too worried about Piper to go around vanquishing demons. Has she ever had a fit before? I mean does it happen often?" Paige asked. Phoebe stopped making the potion.  
"No Piper has never had a fit before, not even after her accident." Phoebe told her. Paige was shocked.  
"So this was either an underlying problem or something made it happen?" Paige asked. Phoebe nodded.  
"I think that we should leave the Lazarus alone until we can figure this out. I mean he hasn't attacked since I seen him and it might be too much for Piper to handle for the time being." Phoebe said wondering why Paige was asking these questions.  
"So we ignore the fact that a random demon with a death wish jumped you and your husband." Paige commented crossing her arms.  
"I don't want to but-"  
"But the lazarus demon will get stronger the longer he is out of cemetery grounds, so we have to vanquish him before we bring Piper home from the hospital." Paige cut off Phoebe before she could finish her sentence. "Phoebe can we please just do this, it will be less stress on Piper I promise." Phoebe thought about it for a second before agreeing that the two of them could handle it without Piper.

Back at the hospital Leo walked into Piper's room to see her empty bed. "Maybe she went to the bathroom?" Michael commented hopeful that that's where Piper was.  
"She can't be her wheelchair is in the same place as it was when you stood up out of it." Leo said. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his wife. As Michael didn't yet want people to know that he knew about Piper being a witch he was pretending to be pretty confused about what Leo was doing. "Hey Leo, what exactly are you doing?" He asked the white-lighter who was still trying to locate Piper.  
"Nothing, we need to find Piper before anyone realises that she's missing." Leo grabbed the unsuspecting man's arm and orbed him to the attic.

In the attic Leo appeared with Michael. "Piper's missing, did she show up here?" He asked Paige and Phoebe.  
"I think I need to sit down now." Michael said finding a couch." Paige and Phoebe looked at each other.  
"No she hasn't and considering that fact that she was in hospital how would she have gotten here?" Paige asked.  
"So much for not stressing her out." Phoebe said Leo looked at her confused for a second.  
"Well something is wrong because I couldn't locate her. Maybe she's in the underworld, or in a place that's magically protected." Paige left the attic.  
"I'm going downstairs to get something of hers to focus the crystal on. You guys stay here and try to stop him from vomiting, because if we do find Piper then she might blow a gasket at the mess." Paige commented before disappearing downstairs.

In the underworld the Lazarus and X (Our unknown demon) were tying Piper's hands behind her back so that she couldn't use her powers. "Maybe we should gag her so that she can't call her white-lighter or vanquish us with a spell." X suggested.  
"I want her to be able to speak." Lazarus told X. Now that Piper was tied up the two backed away from her. They hadn't even bothered to tie her against anything knowing that she couldn't get herself up from that position on the floor. "Why did you bring me here?" She asked trying not to show how scared she was.  
"No reason, just want to kill you and your sisters to steal your powers." X explained. Piper shrugged her shoulders.  
"I guess that makes sense other than the part where my sisters find out that I'm missing and come after you. And then vanquish you before you get the chance." Piper said. X walked over to her and slapped in the face. Piper was unable to defend herself and was left vulnerable to their onslaught.

Meanwhile in the attic Leo realised that he had risked exposure by bringing Michael to the manor by orbing. "Phoebe Paige can I speak to you for a moment?" He asked Michael stood up.  
"Don't bother, Piper accidently told me two years ago. I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone and I never will. I couldn't betray her, she is my best friend that aint my husband." He said. Phoebe now looked pissed at her sister, but sort of respectful of Michael as he has kept such a big secret for two long years.  
"Then why did she moan at me for doing the same thing with Glen?" Paige asked Phoebe nodded her head slightly.  
"Come on we need to find her so we can take her back to the hospital and then kick her ass when she is better." Phoebe took Paige and Michael over to the book. When she touched Michael she had a premonition.

 _Phoebe's_ Premonition

The lazarus demon was shaking hands with the demon X. They were going to work together with something.  
Piper was working in her lab when a demon shimmered in and induced a seizure. Until he had to shimmer away from her when the door opened and Michael walked in.  
The scene changed to the hospital it was the same demon who appeared as the door closed and Piper was left alone. With Piper incapacitated it was easy to hold down and shimmer out of the room with her to tie her down in the middle of a dirty, dusty floor.

 _End Phoebe's Premonition_

Paige touched Phoebe's back as she came out of the premonition. "Are you okay? What did you see?" Phoebe put her hands to her face and looked slightly upset.  
"The same demon that has Piper is the same demon that induced the seizure. I am pretty sure he is working with the lazarus demon."  
"Okay that is not good. We need to find our sister and vanquish those demons before anyone notices she is missing." Paige said and began flipping the pages in the book.  
"Wait Paige that's him." Phoebe said stopping her sister. Paige looked at the book of shadows and read out the information.  
"We get rid of him and get back to full power before going after the Lazarus." Paige said. Phoebe agreed and they wrote down the spell.  
"Wait before we go, how do we vanquish the Lazarus?" Phoebe asked.  
"I'm guessing we go to a cemetery and summon him before vanquishing him and burying his remains in the least ceremonial way possible." Paige answered.  
"I guess that we could do it that way. But for now we need to get our sister back." Phoebe replied.

They orbed out again this time to the underworld leaving Michel waiting in the attic alone. "What am I supposed to do know just wait?" He asked nobody in particular.

a/n: Sorry this chapter is a little short, it just felt like a good place to end it.


	3. Chapter 3

Another Week another Demon

a/n: Before I get back to the actual story, I want to tell the story of how Piper ended up paralysed when she was a teenager. So here it is. The word for this chapter is mourning. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 3

Piper was in class, it seemed like a normal day. She drew a picture of a triquetra on her jeans as the teacher was talking. It wasn't like she was going to use any of this knowledge in the future anyway. "Hey Piper, read the note." Said Missy Campbell the girl who sat in front of her.  
'You deserve what you are going to get'  
"Missy, that doesn't even make any sense." Piper whispered back to her after reading the note.  
"Don't worry loser it will." She said.

After school Piper was walking over to her bike to cycle home when Missy and her gang of friends surrounded her. "Okay, the note makes sense now." Piper commented. It was times like these that she wished powers like the witches in the stories her grandmother always told her. Missy pulled her hair. Piper tried to fight back, but the girls held her down as Missy burst her lip open with one punch.  
"Hey what do you girls think you are doing." Yelled someone behind her. Missy and her gang ran off without another word. Piper turned around and seen that whoever it was had disappeared. Shrugging her shoulders Piper unlocked her bike chain and cycled home to face her grandmother.

"Piper is that you darling?" Grams asked as she walked into the manor.  
"Yeah, Grams what's for dinner I could help you cook it." Grams came out of the kitchen and seen Piper's bleeding lip.  
"Are you okay?" She asked upon seeing the state of her. "Piper tell me what happened." Penny Halliwell demanded from her middle grandchild.  
"It's nothing Grams, I can't help with dinner after all. I just remembered I have Chem homework to do."

Piper darted up the stairs to her bedroom and slammed down her book bag on her bed. She knew that when she went back down there Grams would force her to tell what happened to her lip. Alright it probably would be easier to make something up. But Piper also knew that Penny Halliwell would see right through that. So instead Piper packed a bag and climbed out of the window. "Please forgive me Grams." She said as she ran out into the darkening streets of San Francisco.

An hour later and Piper was walking down by one of the cities freeways. She was sticking to the side that wasn't covered by forests in case someone was to jump out at her. It would have been safer if it wasn't for the large ditch that was just past the hard shoulder. With every passing car came the possibility that she would be knocked over. Thankfully that hadn't happened yet.

Back in the Halliwell Manor dinner was ready and Penny was serving up spaghetti bolognaise to Prue and Phoebe. "Piper, can you stop working long enough to eat something. Dinner is ready." Penny called up stairs.  
"That's weird. Piper usually comes down on the first shout." Prue commented.  
"Maybe the geek found a friend and went to their place." Phoebe said. Penny shot the youngest a look that said 'don't poke fun at your sister' which shut phoebe up pretty quickly.  
"I'll go upstairs and get her, you girls stay here and eat your dinner." Penny climbed up the stairs wondering what was wrong with Piper.

Meanwhile Piper was still walking. Aware of the busy road that was to her right. When a car swerved into her back, sending her over the metal hard shoulder and tumbling down into the ditch below unconscious. The driver didn't stop he just continued to drive on not even thinking about the young girl that he had possibly killed.

Now that the dinner was over Penny was on the phone to the local police. "1329 Prescott Street. My granddaughter is missing. I went upstairs to tell her dinner was ready and found out that she wasn't in the house. Please can you just come out here I need to find her."

The police came out the next morning after Phoebe and Prue had left the house. "So when Piper came home from school yesterday evening you seen that she was bleeding from her lip."  
"Yes then she went upstairs saying that she couldn't help me with dinner because she had homework to do." Penny said. "That was the last thing she said to me."  
"Don't worry Mrs. Halliwell We will find Piper." The officer told her as he stood up. "Now I don't mean to be rude or anything, but it would help if you had a recent picture of Piper that we could use to ask people where she is. Or if they've seen her." Penny immediately knew the picture to give to them. It was one that Prue had taken of Piper when they had been out in the backyard about a month before. Piper was so happy in this picture and it was a really got shot of her.

It took three full days of investigating to find Piper. At first sight they thought that she had died, but thankfully Piper survived. They wrapped her in something warm and put her in the back of an ambulance to take her to the hospital.

Penny was called straight away and drove to the hospital. Penny was taken up to Piper's room where she was still unconscious. The doctors had told her that Piper nearly died from Hypothermia and the injuries sustained from her unknown accident. They said that there was swelling on her spinal chord which could cause paralysis, but they wouldn't know if there was any paralysis until after she woke up. The doctor also said that there could be brain damage as a result of her injuries, and they would need to watch out for the sings of that as well.

It took three full weeks before Piper was able to open her eyes. Penny was right beside her. "Grams." Piper said barely above a whisper.  
"I'm here darling." Penny said holding Piper's hand tightly in her own.  
"What happened, where did my legs go?" Piper asked still half asleep.  
"Don't worry sweetheart I will go and get the doctor." Penny left the room to go and find a doctor. It was one of the worst moments of her life, having to be the one who discovered Piper's paralysis when she woke up.

The doctor came in and confirmed her suspicions. And done some tests on her. Piper couldn't remember why she was in her accident or even having the accident in the first place. Her entire memory of that day was wiped out of her memory. Thankfully her short-term memory was fine and they found out the next day that Piper was still able to make new long-term memories.

Soon enough Piper was aloud out of the hospital. She went back to school only to discover that she could no longer have the career of her choice. So she went with her back up and studied very hard to achieve an A in all three sciences. Piper left school at eighteen to go to college and studied theoretical physics, astrophysics and experimental chemistry. She got a PHD in all three of these things writing her doctorates in all those subjects. All of her hard work paid off when she received her certificates at 24 years old. Two years later phoebe came home from New York after moving there when their grandmother passed and the rest they say is history.

a/n: I promise it is back to the story in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Another Week Another Demon

a/n: Back to the actual story now. Hope that last chapter cleared up some loose ends for you. The word for this chapter is Mango. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 4

Piper seen the blue orbs emanating from behind the two demons that had taken her. They were so clueless that they hadn't even noticed that the others were standing there. Piper kept her mouth shut, not wanting her family to get hurt trying to save her. The lazarus noticed a shadow coming from behind him reflecting on to the wall. "What, how did you find us?" He asked stupidly.  
"What does it matter, they're here now." X said worried for himself.

Phoebe and Paige engaged in a battle with the demons as Leo went to untie Piper's hands. "Honey, are you okay?" He asked her.  
"Better now that your here." Piper answered. Leo held her close as Phoebe and Paige were still fighting. "Girls get out of the way." Piper said. Piper froze them. "Is there a spell to vanquish them?" She asked. Paige reached into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper that had the spell written on it. The sisters said the spell and the demon was gone. Now they only had to concentrate on the Lazarus demon that had started this mess in the first place, unfortunately for the sisters that meant having him buried in a cemetery. Piper blew him up and he turned into a pile of ashes. Paige quickly orbed his ashes into a cardboard box they had found. Then she orbed out.

Paige arrived at the cemetery. She quickly used more magic to dig a hole before putting the lazarus remains in the hole. "It's not ceremonial, but at least it's gone." She said before orbing back to the hospital where Leo had taken Piper as she hadn't yet been permitted to leave by her doctor.

At the hospital everyone was surrounding Piper. "Hey guys." Paige said as she materialised.  
"Did you bury the lazerus?" Piper asked.  
"Yeah, he is in the cemetery and hopefully hell too." Paige answered.  
"I'll drink to that." Phoebe said. Picking up her bottle of orange juice. The others followed her lead and picked up their drinks as well, other than Paige who hadn't arrived when they had got them.

The next day Piper was allowed to go home with the promise of not putting herself under too much stress. Which she didn't really have to worry about considering her condition and the protective nature of her family. It was then that she remembered something important, Piper was supposed to be talking to her client from Pasadena about getting access to the INS. "Guys, I just remembered that I have to work tonight." Piper said as they all sat in the living room.  
"Piper the stars will still be there tomorrow." Paige commented shaking her head. Piper shook her head.  
"Most of them yes, but not in the same place. And it was a meeting a client has come all the way from Pasadena just to work on some nebula thing with me." Piper complained.  
"Piper, you just got out of the hospital. You are lucky that we haven't got you on the sofa because you refuse to relax." Phoebe cut in. "Sorry but you aren't going to work."  
"I guess I can reschedule until tomorrow, but i will need someone to drive me there."  
"We should get you a carer or something." Paige said.  
"I don't need a carer, we have had this conversation." Piper said with determination before leaving the room.  
"I think you upset her a little." Phoebe commented as Piper left to go into the kitchen.

Paige followed her. "Piper, I'm sorry. I know you don't want a carer and it is impractical." Paige apologised. "I was just speaking out of concern for you."  
"I know and I'm sorry too. I over reacted." Piper responded.  
"If it would help. I could drive you to your meeting I will even wait outside and drive you home again." Paige offered.  
"I guess I better get my coat on then." Piper said and left the kitchen again. She stopped. "Hey Paige, thanks."  
"For what?"  
"Letting me have more independence." Piper responded before continuing.

Piper and Paige happily went into the car together and drove off.

They drove down the streets of San Francisco until they reached the university. Piper checked her watch. "Paige, have you ever seen what an actual physics lab looks like?" She asked the younger sibling.  
"No, can I?" Paige responded.  
"Yes you can I still have an hour anyway." Piper replied. Paige helped her out of the car and the two sisters went inside the university together. Piper seen this is a rare opportunity to bond with her sister through science instead of magic and Paige seen this as a rare opportunity to learn more about what her sister does for a living.

They enjoyed the hour they had to themselves and then the partner that Piper had been working with was delighted to meet Paige as well. So in the end everyone was happy with the way the day had went.

a/n: The End. Sorry this update took ages tbh. At least it's finished now.


End file.
